justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Lockjaw, the original counterpart of Tortured Lockjaw? Tortured Golden Lockjaw, a Tortured Suit closely related to Tortured Lockjaw? Shadow Tortured Lockjaw, a mysterious ghostly version of Tortured Lockjaw? Femjaw, a Tortured Suit which BFPFilms called as "Lockjaw's sister"? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, BFPuppet, Tortured Toony, Popper Ping or Golden Lockjaw? TRTF5= Tortured Lockjaw is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, before its cancellation. Appearance Tortured Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black fedora hat with a white stripe on top of it. His eyes and mouth are like other Tortured Suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object in his right hand. Behavior Full Game In the full version of the game, Tortured Lockjaw would have first appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered him in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encounters Tortured Lockjaw at a fair distance from them, they had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused Tortured Lockjaw to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Tortured Lockjaw would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same behavior and defense mechanics that he did from the previous floor, but in a much more aggressive way. Abandoned Demo In the Abandoned Demo of TRTF5, Tortured Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty Suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see it. It will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Tortured Lockjaw may be seen running by. It also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia * Unlike Lockjaw did in TRTF3 and TRTF4, Tortured Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF5. * Tortured Lockjaw was confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jumpscares the player. Tortured Kitty has also been confirmed to do this. * In the Abandoned Demo version of the game, Tortured Lockjaw seems to be quite buggy. If the player clicks on him when he appears in front of them, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. * You can click his nose on the main menu, which will cause him to play a honking sound. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Full Game Output UqxqdN.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's idle animation in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (26).gif|Tortured Lockjaw's twitching animation in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (24).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (25).gif|Ditto. output.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare. Captura de pantalla (519).png|Tortured Lockjaw's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. lickjaw.png|Lockjaw Extras Menu close up Unfinished Demo T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's appearance in the Title Screen. lockjawtitlescreen.png|Same, but twitching. lockjawtitlescreen2.png|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (15).gif|Ditto. output_gsAcBi.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's peeking animation. T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's running animation. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare. Abandoned Demo 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw in one of the previous icons. TLockjaw1.png|Tortured Lockjaw from an early version of The Return to Freddy's 5 menu. LockJaw_4.png|Another image of Tortured Lockjaw from the same menu. TLockjaw2.png|Another image of Tortured Lockjaw from the same menu. Notice that he has the same pose as the "I'm Sorry" teaser. TLockjaw3.png|Ditto. TLockjaw5.png|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (38).gif|Tortured Lockjaw twitching in front of the player. Lickjuiceshaking.gif|Same, but in another area. Peak.gif|Tortured Lockjaw peeking and hiding from a wall. Webp.net-gifmaker (36).gif|Tortured Lockjaw running past the player. EH.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare. Note that the background is involved in the jumpscare. Trtfr.png|Tortured Lockjaw in the 3rd icon Teaser Games R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Tortured Lockjaw in the first Teaser Game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Tortured Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. 74.png|Same, but twitching. 73.png|Ditto. 72.png|Ditto. 71.png|Ditto. Output NTQVTH.gif|Hybrid Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 1. output_mItrMH.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's sprite in the second Teaser Game. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images of Hybrid Lockjaw that appears after dying in the second Teaser Game. HybridLockjaw.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw2.png|Ditto. HybirdLockjaw3.png|Ditto. Maxresdefaultаа.jpg.png Minigames TORTURELOCKJAWSPRITE.png|Tortured Lockjaw's sprite in his starring minigame, Truth...?. Unused succjaw.gif|An early unused sprite of Tortured Lockjaw planned to appear in the cutscenes. TLJ TG6.png|Tortured Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 6. purple lickuice.png|"Purple Tortured Lockjaw"'s sprite in his starring unnamed minigame. Miscellaneous TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Tortured Lockjaw (called Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the early teasers for TRTF5. 0qRIKC2-aqE.jpg|Hybrid Lockjaw shown in The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt's thumbnail during the Remastered era. 3kt PJw9pwk.jpg|Hybrid Lockjaw shown in the The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt banner (during the Remastered era). New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's second look design sheet, from BFP's DeviantArt page. W10_lockjaw.png|Hybrid Lockjaw in one of the wallpapers from the older TRTF website. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's appearance in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. IMG_1657.JPG|Hybrid Lockjaw in an official limited T-shirt merchandise. Lockjaw_reference1.png|Hybrid Lockjaw model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. Lockjaw_reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. Lockjaw_reference3.png|Ditto. Lockjaw_reference4.png|Ditto. Lockjaw_reference5.png|Ditto. Lockjaw_reference6.png|Ditto. Lockjaw_reference7.png|Ditto. Lockjaw_reference8.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw-MenuPose1.png|A Hybrid Lockjaw menu render by BFPFilms424 that was sent to Everything Animations. Notice how his pose is almost exactly the same as one of Tortured Lockjaw's menu renders from the Abandoned Demo and Pre-Releases 1 and 2, hinting that these might have been used for an earlier version of the first mentioned. HybridLockjaw-MenuPose2.png|Same, but twitching. HybridLockjaw-MenuPose3.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw-MenuPose4.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw-MenuPose5.png|Ditto. Final.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's (now known as Tortured Lockjaw) majorly overhauled design after Everything Animation finished modelling him. Menu.png|An early title screen render of Tortured Lockjaw, found in the file for the Slaughter Animatronic model. UnwitheredLockjawRenderbyScrappy-god.png|An unwithered version of the previous Tortured Lockjaw model made by E_A with his arms and legs exposed, found inside the file for the Slaughter Animatronic model. This was probably an early draft of the Tortured Lockjaw that E_A left there or an unfinished unwithered version of the Tortured Lockjaw that BFPFilms424 requested. TortureLockjawBackground.png|A 3ds Max port of the commissioned Tortured Lockjaw in a wallpaper from BFP's DeviantArt. This port would be the one used for most Tortured Lockjaw renders until the next redesign. Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Tortured Lockjaw in the "I'm Sorry" teaser. LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|A test version of Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare. TRTF-REMASTEREDThumbnailHQ.png|Tortured Lockjaw doing the "I'm Sorry" pose in the thumbnail of TRTF Remastered/Rebooted. TRTF-REMASTEREDBannerHQ.png|Tortured Lockjaw shown in The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt's banner during the end of the REMASTERED era. 1RlY8O6HutQ.jpg|Same image, but with the backround darkened and the text "REMASTERED" changed to "REBOOTED", marking the beginning of the Reboooted era. TRTFSagaBannerHQ.png|Tortured Lockjaw shown in the The Return to Freddy's 5/The Return to Freddy's SAGA Gamejolt thumbnail, alongside, Torture Device, Freddy Fazbear from The Return to Freddy's 2 and Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 3 and The Return to Freddy's 4. UE4.png|Tortured Lockjaw shown in The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt's Thumbnail. (UE4 Era) C9swMTMXkAAoHs2 (1).jpg|Tortured Lockjaw and Tortured Kitty in a memorial picture. Torturevigo.png|Tortured Lockjaw saluting amongst various animatronics in the "Thank You!" image. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Same picture but updated. Notice how Tortured Lockjaw's model was modified a little bit along with Tortured Kitty's. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Tortured Lockjaw, Tortured Sugar and Tortured Spring Bonnie in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teasing the Official Trailer. Note how it says "Debut" instead. CVFCQUuUsAA9PU4.png|A render of Tortured Lockjaw showcasing his definitive design by Tyler Ahlstrom that appeared on his Twitter for a while. X0RNS62TmT8.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw being rendered. TRTF 5 icon.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw in the final game's icon. IMG_1658.PNG|Piratejaw, a joke variant of Tortured Lockjaw that Tyler made for Deviantart. Thank you for a year of love and support by bfpfilms424-d9h7rq4.png|Tortured Lockjaw in an image on BFP's Deviantart. MLFvPC1oqUo.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw in a teaser of A Story that BFPFilms424/Tyler was working on, but was currently discontinued. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|Tortured Lockjaw in a teaser puking out BFPuppet. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Tortured Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Tortured Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Tortured Lockjaw in his 3rd teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Tortured Lockjaw's 3rd teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Tortured Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA" in the background. T Lockjaw background.png|A empty Tortured Lockjaw head that was on Poniator's site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". T Lockjaw background 2.png|Another empty Tortured Lockjaw head that was on Poniator's site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". 1 Day Left.png|Tortured Lockjaw in the "1 Day Left" teaser. arc6.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw's eight teaser, posted on a secret TRTF 5 website. Cg1qQk2UoAAXPsz.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's appearance in one of the various old menus made for TRTF5. CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|The new title screen (at the time) being coded, featuring Tortured Lockjaw, Tortured Kitty and The Unknown/The Beast. 4nHlTY.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's jumpscare in the second official trailer. Note he attacks from the left of the room 1500x500 (1).jpg|BFPFilms' old Twitter banner, having the SFM Tortured Lockjaw model on the side. Unnamed.jpg|BFPFilms' old Youtube and Facebook banner with Tortured Lockjaw, Hybrid Lockjaw, & TRTF3 Lockjaw. banner.jpg|BFPFilms' current Facebook banner with Tortured Lockjaw's test jumpscare. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw with Tortured Freddy and Tortured Sugar in the latest TRTF5 banner. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Tortured Lockjaw in a teaser along with Tortured Kitty. Coming soon by kittycollisi-dal9tik.png|Tortured Lockjaw in another teaser. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|The same image, but brightened, revealing Torture Device. Which model you you want me to make next by kittycollisi-das2j18.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw using Lockjaw's TRTF3 textures. Texturinglockjaw.png|A screenshot of Tortured Lockjaw's model being textured by TSMGames. IMG 2204.JPG|A teaser for the trailer of Bioninjagames' revival of TRTF5, "TRTF V", showcasing two glowing red eyes from what is presumed to be Tortured Lockjaw. C2ttxVKXcAEZg3c.jpg|Bioninja's design for Tortured Lockjaw. C20uRbzWQAAG8Uf.jpg|An improved look of the previous model. IMG 2256.JPG|An proposed look of Tortured Lockjaw made by Wolff for TRTF V that lost in a poll. Note how this version resembles Lockjaw's TRTF3 counterpart. IMG 1841.JPG|A teaser for TRTF V with the text "The end is nearing" on the left side of the image, confirming that this revival would have been the ending of the series. C25AZeKUcAAv4h1.jpg|A twitter exclusive teaser for TRTF V made by Bioninjagames showcasing a more detailed look of Tortured Lockjaw's model. IMG_2226.JPG|Tortured Lockjaw in the thumbnail for the "TRTF: THE LOST ENDING" video. 490416B2BB25420E717860596B3E555E0C775150.png|Tortured Lockjaw posing with Tortured Foxy, Tortured Buster, The Unknown/The Beast and the Torture Device in a joke thumbnail for a DAGames TRTF Song. TRTF5ThumbDec2015.png|Tortured Lockjaw shown in Gamejolt thumbnail of The Return to Freddy's 5. 8JvYs7bTSCM.jpg|A newer version of The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt thumbnail. IMG_0111.PNG|a photo from Tortured Lockjaw's Source Filmmaker model release pals_by_poniatorfilms_d9dg65j-fullview.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw with Tortured Fang by BPFFilms424/Tyler stating "Best pal 4ever!" with FloraTheWolf External links *Tortured Lockjaw's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:Desolation